La Graduación
by o0Paper-Planes0o
Summary: Sasuke vuelve, una fiesta planeada, una velada perfecta...
1. Chapter 1

La Graduación

**Mari¡¡¡¡¡HOLA!!!!!!!!!**

**Mina: insisto, me vas a dejar sorda...**

**Mari: ¬¬, bueno les traigo un nuevo fic!!! n.n espero lo disfruten!**

Bienvenidos a la hermosa Konoha, un lugar para estar en paz, bueno, la hay desde que Sasuke asesinó a Orochimaru y según los datos Itachi, Kabuto etc, habían desaparecido, Tsunade perdonó a Sasuke después de que éste le cumplió un par de tareas. Sasuke vivía en su viejo departamento, estaba con su viejo equipo que lo había recibido con los brazos abiertos, excepto por una chica que aún estaba un poco molesta, pero lo recibió con una sonrisa, pero nada más.

Sakura por su parte, estaba ayudando mucho en el hospital, era muy buen médico, seguía entrenando con Tsunade de vez en cuando, pero en misiones estaba con su equipo. En el tiempo que Sasuke se fue, ella se dedico a ''olvidarlo'' (Mari: según ella) y a volverse mas fuerte.

Naruto..o Naruto...como había cambiado...bueno el punto es que se había vuelto muy fuerte, seguía igual de infantil (Mari: según Sakura) pero siempre intentaba ayudar en lo que fuera...

Era una hermosa mañana, el Sol comenzaba a salir. Ya era hora de despertar pero no quería, quería dormir un poco más... cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir aunque sea unos minutos más, pero un sonido infernal la hizo girar bruscamente y caer de la cama.

Enredada con las suaves sabanas blancas en el piso viendo con odio el despertador estaba Sakura.

Se levantó a regañadientes, se desenredo, se dirigió al baño y se dio una buena ducha.

Al salir, fue a su vestidor, se puso algo simple, ese día no iba a hacer nada en especial ,se puso una falda corta de color blanco, una camisa sin mangas con cuello y unas sandalias blancas. Bajó a la cocina, desayunó y salió.

Chicos ya de su edad hablaban unos con otros en el salón. Entró y con la mirada buscó a sus dos amigos, hasta que vio a Naruto y a su lado...Sasuke...

Hola chicos – decía con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ellos

Hola Sakura-chan!!!

Hola..

Hablaron un par de minutos antes de que Iruka entrara.

Sentados – ordenó con una voz seria

Obedeciendo, muchos se sentaron, eran muchos ninjas, debía ser para algo importante, entre ellos estaba Hinata, Shino, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Sikamaru, Lee, Tenten y Neji.

Los llamé por que quería informarles sobre..su graduación..

Graduación? – peguntaron varios

Así es

Después de darles una información sobre el tema...

La graduación será el 23 de Junio por la noche...es todo – con estas palabras salió del salón, muchos tardaron en irse.

Sakura se quedo pensando en todo lo que les había dicho Iruka, se quedó sola en el salón, al menos eso parecía.

_Sera mejor que me vaya..._

Al darse la vuelta para irse se encontró con dos hermosos ojos color azabache viéndola.

Sa..Sasuke...

Bueno, me retiro, hasta luego Sasuke

Hmp!

Sakura trato de hacerse a un lado para pasar pero Sasuke se movió al mismo lado evitando que pasara. Al notar eso se movió al otro lado pero pasó lo mismo. Desesperada, Sakura dio media vuelta, pero éste la detuvo.

Sabía perfectamente lo que le iba a decir, lo que le iba a preguntar, así que se zafo del agarre del Uchiha y continuó su camino.

Mira Sakura! Este esta hermoso! – decía la chica de pelo güero junto a Hinata

Pero Ino, hace unos minutos que dijiste lo mismo

Es que esta hermoso -

¬¬ vamos, al otro lado hay una tienda de vestidos

Tres chicas caminaban por la plaza buscando vestidos para la fecha especial. Ya habían entrado a varias tiendas pero ninguna se decidía.

Este te queda muy bien Hinata-chan

Es..es...muy bonito – decía mientras tomaba un vestido (Mari: los describo? Díganme ustedes ehhhh)

Sakura mira este

Te queda hermoso Ino n.n

Después de un tiempo de buscar el vestido de Sakura encontraron uno que lo describiré después (Mina: Mala).

Al día siguiente Sakura estaba caminando por las tranquilas calles, pero dos chicos la encontraron.

Hola Sakura-chan!!

Hola Naruto...hola...Sasuke...

_Por que me siento extraño sin el ''kun'' _

Sasuke?

_Me importa tanto?_

Sasuke?!

_No..claro que no me importa_

SASUKE!!!!! – grito Naruto enfrente de su amigo moviendo los brazos

Hmp hola...

Naruto!

Hinata-chan! Lista?

Para? A donde van? – preguntó curiosa Sakura

A comer ramen! quieres venir

No gracias Naruto

Tu baka?

Sasuke niega con la cabeza, mientras Naruto y Hinata se alejan.

Sakura dio media vuelta para irse no tenia nada mas que hacer ahí.

Machijikan – dijo el Uchiha

Huh? – Sakura volteó a verlo – pasa algo?

Quiero que me digas por que..

O.O por que qué?

Por que estas tan extraña...- dijo mientras se acercaba demasiado para el gusto de Sakura.

No...no se a que te refieres...- dijo dando unos pasos para atrás

Al ver esto él la tomó por el brazo y la jaló hacia él, quedando así sin ninguna separación, ella lo veía a esos penetrantes ojos azabache.

ÉL se empezó a acercar a sus labios cautelosamente pero...

**Mari: Hola!!! Espero les haya sido de su agrado!!!**

**Mina: Les pedimos por favor muchos reviews! (susurrando) tiene la gran esperanza de que le llegue****n**** al menos 10...**

**Mari: que andas cuchicheando? **

**Mina: nada, mejor despide**

**Mari: nos vemos!!! Sayonara! Konbanha! **


	2. Chapter 2

La Graduación

**Mari: Hola!!!!gracias por sus reviews!! ****Lo del beso..etto...bueno..es que...**

**Mina: ****u.uUU ****muchas gracias no se que haríamos sin nuestro publico**

**Mari: ahora quien es la cursi?**

**Mina: ù.ú nani? **

**Mari: o.o...yo...etto...bueno...aquí esta la otra parte o.o**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Él se empezó a acercar a sus labios cautelosamente pero...la peli rosada era fuerte, no, no iba a volver a caer por él.

Ella se hizo a un lado y Sasuke se molesto un poco, pero no se dio cuenta que ella se estaba yendo.

- Kuso...- dijo mientras caminaba en otra dirección – _no dejare así las cosas, voy a volver a ponerla a mis pies, cueste...lo que cueste..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

Ese mismo día, en la noche...Sakura regresaba de un cansado día en el hospital, la habían llamado después de lo sucedido con Sasuke.

La chica se sentó en su cama viendo la ventana, recordando lo pasado, abrazó sus piernas contra ella.

_- Casi nos besa! Y tuviste que quitarte?!! – _gritó su inner

_- Silencio!_ _no voy a volver a caer rendida ante él! No!_

_- Tienes razón!_

La peli rosada se recostó, pensando en que hacer, y minutos después quedo en la entrada al reino de Morfeo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Truenos y rayos atormentaban Konoha, hace días que llovía, en un salón unas chicas hablaban.

- Espero que deje de llover así, por que si no, no podre ir con mi madre a las montañas por unas flores especiales – reclamaba viendo la ventana una chica de ojos azules.

- La lluvia es linda..- decía una chica peli rosada a su lado

- De que hablas?

- Pues, la lluvia es relajante, si te sientas en un lugar callado, cerca de un ventana, y cierras los ojos, sientes que el sonido de la lluvia se lleva tus problemas..

- o.o? bien, como digas...mira Sasuke-kun llegó..

- Que extraño, el nunca suele llegar tarde.

En la puerta un Sasuke mojado caminaba con seriedad, se dirigía al lugar donde hablaban Ino y Sakura, Sakura se levantó y seguido, se fue.

- Pero que le pasa a esta?

- Hmp

- Sasuke-kun -

Sasuke se limito a verla y seguir su camino a sepa Kami donde.

- Que se traerán estos dos..- decía la Yamanaka, y seguido fue con su amiga de ojos perlados que hablaba, (Mina: dirás tartamudeaba) con un rubio de ojos azules.

- Hey Naruto sabes que le pasa a Sasuke y a Sakura?

- Pues creo que Sakura-chan esta molesta con Sasuke, y de Sasuke no se...

- Pues yo me encanrgare de que Sakura no este molesta...- dijo mas para ella que para Naruto

-------------------------------------------------------------

Ino y Sakura caminaban con unas pequeñas cajas por unos pasillos con muchas puertas y obscuro, llegaba a dar miedo.Las dos iban calladas, Ino no se atrevia a tocar tema con Sakura sobre cierto Uchiha. Hasta que el mismo Uchiha aparecio detras de ellas. Saludo con una sonrisa y...(Mari: un momento,..sonrisa??!!!)

- Hola chicas que hacen?

- Uchiha, te sientes bien? - dijo Sakura tocandole la frente

- _Uchiha..sin Sasuke-kun...suena extraño..._

- Sasuke-kun, nos podrias ayudar con estas cajas? - decia la ojiazul

- Bien...- dijo mientras se acercaba a Sakura para ayudarla, pero ella se hizo a un lado

- Descuida Uchiha, yo puedo sola

- Sakura, Sasuke se ha ofrecido a ayudarte - decia Ino sonriente

- Pero yo no quiero que me ayude...yo no soy debil...- dijo mirando a Sasuke a los ojos, dio media vuelta y siguio su camino.

- Hmp...- Sasuke se volteo y cruzo la mirada con Ino

- Sasuke-kun, yo te puedo ayudar...

- Huh?

- Te puedo ayudar a conquistar a Sakura..

- No necesito de tu ayuda...

- Si te arrepientes...buscame - decia mientras caminaba en direccion opuesta al Uchiha

- _No necesito la ayuda de nadie..._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke entró al hospital y seguido vio a Sakura atender a una viejita.

- Hola Sakura

- Que quieres Uchiha? Si buscas a Ino, ella no esta

- No vengo a buscarla a ella

- Entonces?

- Vengo a verte a ti

- o.o? pues como veras estoy ocupada, vuelve mas tarde

- Queria ver si quisieras dar una vuelta

- No..- dijo seria mientras acompañaba a la viejita a un cuarto

- _Kuso..tengo que recurrir a mi segundo plan, no me dejare vencer asi de facil.._- dijo mientras corria a alcanzar a Sakura

- Sasuke, por favor, dije que no..

- Por lo menos puedo acompañarte o ayudarte aqui?

- Pero si no necesito ayuda..

- Segura?

- Si, ahora si me harias un favor, sal de aqui, este lugar solo es para enfermos y sus visitas

- Pues yo vine a visitar

- A si? a quien?

- A ti..

- ¬¬ Sal de aqui Uchiha

--------------------------------------------

Ya habian pasado varios dias, Sasuke intentaba e intentaba, pero la peli rosada no se dejaba. Ino trataba de convencerla de que él ya habia cambiado.

- Dale una oportunidad - rogaba la ojiazul junto a su compañera

- No

- Una

- No

- Una?

- Esta bien!una! - gritó desesperada la peli rosa

- Gracias!veras que es diferente!

- Eso espero por que si no..

- Hola Sakura, hola Ino - decia un peli negro atras de ellas

- Hola Sasuke-kun

- Hola.

- Bueno, recorde que tenia algo que hacer en...en...mi floreria - dijo Ino agitando la mano mientras se alejaba

- Sakura, queria preguntarte si quisieras a dar una vuelta...tal vez cenar...y..

- Bien..ire..

- Bien, paso a tu casa a las 7:00?

- Bien..

- --------------------------------------------------------------

**Mari: hola!!! Lo se, es corto...**

**Mina: pero nada mas poquito (con sarcasmo)**

**Mari: ¬¬ (sobándose un montoncito que yacía en su cabeza **) **t****u golpe me dolió**

**Mina: ya dije que lo sentía! **

**Mari: bueno, realmente no se si esto les vaya gustando, así que plis, mándenme una señal diciéndome que si!!!**

**Mina: de preferencia unos reviews, no queremos cohetes estancados en la entrada de la casa por favor!**

**Mari: bueno, plis!!! Unos reviews! Arigatou! Y el proximo capitulo sera la desastroza cita!**

**Mina: Konbanha! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mari: Hola!!!!**

**Mina: hola**

**Mari: me tarde lo se, pero aquí va la otra parte!!!!**

**¿??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**Eran las 5:50pm, a las 7:00 tenia que estar lista para la cita con Sasuke. **

**Salió del hospital****, camino a su casa se encontró con un señor mucho mayor que ella, tenia aspecto macabro, el señor se acerco a ella y la tomo con fuerza por el brazo, por lo que ella se sobresalto, el señor parecía pasado de copas, le sonrió diabólicamente**

**''Te buscare esta noche…donde sea que estés…y acabare con tu miserable vida****'' – dijo el señor terminando de asustar a Sakura, ella ya no había podido más, dio un puñetazo al señor por lo que éste la soltó retrocediendo, Sakura corrió muchas cuadras lejos, ya no estaba, respiró profundamente y siguió caminando, ella estaría bien, sabia cuidarse sola...****camino unos minutos a su casa, al llegar, aventó las llaves a la mesa y colgó su abrigo, aun no podía creer que haya aceptado la invitación de Sasuke, esta vez Ino estaba muerta.**

**Se dirigió a su cuarto, tomó una toalla y se metió al baño, giró los grifos de la regadera, seguido se miro al espejo, se quito las prendas que la cubrían y se encerró en la regadera. **

**Después de unos minutos ****salió a su habitación con una toalla en la cabeza y otra en el cuerpo,**** se acerco al estéreo, lo encendió y comenzó a cantar junto con la música,**** miro su armario, que se pondría para la playa?**

**FLASHBACK**

_**''Bien, entonces a las 7:00, pero va a ser un restaurante o que?'' – pregunto ella lavándose las manos**_

_**''Pasaremos por la playa asi que, mejor no te vayas a poner vestido**__** muy…formal**__**'' **_

_**''Si lo que quieres es verme en traje de baño Uchiha te voy diciendo que...''**_

_**''Tranquila, no necesitas traje de baño'' – dijo interrumpiendo su drama **_

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Revisó su armario por doquier, ****al fin encontró**** unos pescadores de mezclilla y una camisa de manga larga ****azul****. No quería darle el gusto al Uchiha de que la viera ****tan descubierta****. Ya vestida sonó el teléfono, Sakura miró con un suspiro el reloj de su cuarto, las 6:30, sabia perfectamente quien hablaba a esa hora, tomó el teléfono pesadamente.**

**''Moshi moshi?'' – se dirigió al baño, algo tenia que hacer con ese pelo…**

**''Sakura!! Como estas? Nerviosa? Te dijo a donde irían? Quiero que me cuentes todo!!!'' – gritaba una voz femenina**

**''Ino, estoy bien, no, no, después…tengo que arreglarme…'' – dijo ella viéndose en el espejo**

**''No te preocupes, voy para allá''**

**''No Ino!'' – ****Gritó**** pero la ****rubia ****había colgado – ''Genial'' **

**Minutos después sonó el timbre, ella bajó y abrió la puerta, ahí estaba su amiga con dos valijas enormes, Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.**

**''Viniste a ayudarme no? No a quedarte a dormir…''- dijo ella por lo que Ino se rio **

**''Calma, todo esto es ****para ayudarte''**

**'****'Pero estoy bien...''**

**''Cállate, déjame verte'' – dijo mientras se hacia para atrás y veía su vestimenta – ''Estas loca? Vas a ir así?''**

**''Si…'' – dijo inocentemente**

**''Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer y solo nos queda media hora…'' – dijo mientras empujaba a Sakura dentro y jalaba sus valijas.**

**''Pero…yo no recuerdo a verte dicho que vendría a las 7:00…'' – dijo Sakura avanzando para no caer.**

**''Tranquila…''**

**Al llegar al cuarto de Sakura, Ino la aventó a la cama por lo que ella se sentó, después subió una de sus valijas a la cama la cual se sacudió, la abrió y empezó a analizarla.**

**''Esto no '' – dijo mientras tiraba al suelo un par de camisetas**** –''Esto no'' **

**Unos 3 minutos después Ino gritó por lo que Sakura se sobresalto.**

**''Esto es perfecto para ti'' – alzó una mini falda blanca **

**''A no! Eso no! Ino no me puedo poner eso! – decía Sakura alterada**

**''Vamos frentuda, no tiene nada de malo''**

**''Ino eso no es normal de mi!''**

**''Póntela por favor'' – insistió la chica de ojos azules**

**''-.-'' – Sakura tomó a mala gana la falda – ''bien''**

**''Con esto****'' ****- **** seguido sacó un escote rojo por lo que Sakura gruño un poco**

**Minutos después Sakura salió ****con todo puesto, no le agradaba y al parecer a Ino tampoco, por lo cual Ino tomó algo más y lo arrojó a las manos de Sakura, era un pequeño vestido blanco que llegaban unos 15 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, era de tirantes y tenia la espalda descubierta, la tela era muy fina y suave, pero no se pondría eso pero antes de que ****Sakura pudiera repelar, Ino la empujó al baño y cerro la puerta, seguido miró el reloj, las 6:47…tenia que darse prisa.**

**Sakura estaba lista, eso era lo que necesitaban, bueno…Ino lo necesitaba por que a Sakura no le agradaba la idea. **

**''Hora de peinarte'' – Ino saco de su otra valija por el punto de vista de Sakura, pintura, productos y adornos para el cabello y cosas que no supo ni que eran.**

**¿???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**Un joven caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, se dirigía a la casa ****de su cita, pero no había prisa, eran las 6:50 y ya estaba muy cerca, y por experiencia sabia que las mujeres tardaban un poco en arreglarse.**

**¿????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**''Listo!'' – gritó Ino con entusiasmo al ver su peinado creativo**

**Sakura moría por verse en el espejo pero Ino no se lo permitía.**

**''Ahora el maquillaje, tenemos que hacer algo p****ara que no se te vea esa frente****sota!'' – decía mientras tomaba un pincel.**

**Minutos después el timbre sonó por lo que Ino gritó a todo pulmón:**

**''YA VA!!!!!''**

**Sakura salió, se veía realmente hermosa, demasiado para su propio gusto, ****traía**** el vestido blanco, el pelo recogido en un chongo**** estilo**** casada con unos mechones regados por ahí, ****estaba perfectamente maquillada, traía unas sandalias blancas, Ino había insistido que tacón pero Sakura insistió en que irían a la playa no a una fiesta.**

**Uchiha se impresionó un poco**** pero lo disimulo bien****, la joven era bastante bella…**

**''Buenas noches'' – dijo educadamente Sasuke, esta noche haría que Sakura volviera a sus pies, ****tenia que hacer todo a la perfección, pero para él, eso no era problema.**

**''Hola'' – dijo Sakura tomando una pequeña bolsa blanca, Ino sonreía para sus adentros, ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke, pero ahora lo único que quería hacer era que Sakura fuera feliz, pero parecía que ella no tenia ni idea del error que cometía.**

**''Que se diviertan!! Sakura iré con Shikamaru a cenar asi que no esperes encontrarme!!'' – gritaba desde la casa por lo que Sasuke levantó una ceja**

**''Vive contigo?'' – le susurro el pelinegro**

**''No'' – dijo ella cerrando la puerta **

**''Bien, vamos, te tengo una sorpresa''**

_**'' ¿Sorpresa?'' **_**– pensó la chica¿desde cuando él era así?**

**¿????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**Caminaron unos minutos después Sasuke hizo que Sakura cerrara los ojos, la guio por un lugar arenoso que Sakura suponía era la playa, por una parte a Sakura le daba igual lo que hiciera Sasuke, pero por otra moría por ver lo que ****le había preparado el Uchiha.**

**Minutos después Sasuke dejó ver a Sakura, ella quedó muy impresionada…todo era tan bello, dos antorchas altas enterradas en la arena, una pequeña mesa cubierta por un mantel blanco que se sacudía con el viento, unas velas encendidas en medio de la mesa, dos cojines en la arena junto a la mesa****, había platos encima de la mesa, y dos señores vestidos con un mandil blanco, atrás de todo esto estaba un restaurante muy lujoso, Sakura estaba anonada, Sasuke la tomo por la muñeca y la jalo un poco mas para poder sentarse, ella se sentó aun impresionada.**

**''Te gusta****'' – preguntó Sasuke sabiendo su respuesta**

**''Es bastante bonito'' – dijo ****ella reaccionando **

**Pasaron unos minutos ya habían terminado de cenar, estaba delicioso, para que mencionarlo, demasiados detalles (Mina: ¬¬ mala).**

**''Y, con quien iras a la graduación****'' - pregunto Sasuke**** mirándola con esos ojos tan…tan...**

**''Supongo que sola'' – dijo ella observando las olas****, pero al sentirse observada volteo rápidamente a ver a su espectador…pudo notar que Sasuke paseaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, lo que la incomodo mucho e hizo que se sonrojara – Ejem…**

**Sasuke volteo rápidamente a ver los ojos de Sakura, por lo cual ella se sonrojo más, se quedaron bastante tiempo viéndose a los ojos…ella ya no estaba muy consiente, se había perdido en esas gemas negras…**

**''**_**Lo sabia…ella ha caído nuevamente…'' –**_** repitió en su mente Sasuke**

**Minutos después Sakura volvió en sí, miro la arena por unos minutos antes de que ****viera a lo lejos una sombra, alguien se acercaba…enfoco un poco mejor y pudo ver al mismo señor de la tarde, se acercaba a ellos viéndola a ella en especial, con la misma sonrisa, Sasuke se percató de ello.**

**''Quien es****'' – pregunto curioso**

**'' Me lo encontré en la calle dijo que me mataría…'' – se burlo ella**

**''Bien…vámonos…'' – dijo el viendo que aun estaba lejos…**

**Ambos se levantaron y se fueron de ahí apagando las pequeñas antorchas, caminaron mucho alejándose de la playa, llegaron a un lugar escandaloso, era la feria, Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, Sasuke solo suspiro.**

**''Espera aquí'' – ordenó el entrando a la fila de la taquilla**

**Sakura se mecía un poco hacia delante, cuando una mano en su hombro hizo que se asustara un poco, volteo para encontrarse con el mismo señor, este se intento acercar más aun, pero ella no se dejaría, le lanzo el puño encima pero este lo detuvo con la mano, esta ****vez estaba listo, ****Sakura estaba débil, estaba confundida, se sentía otra vez la misma niña que necesitaba protección y esa protección llego antes de que él pudiera hacer algo recibió un golpe tremendo en la cara haciendo que se apartara de Sakura, ella pudo ver que Sasuke miraba ****con frialdad al señor que yacía en el suelo limpiándose la sangre que brotaba de su boca.**

**''Vamos'' – dijo Sasuke tomando a Sakura por el brazo, se alejaron bastante allí**

**''Gracias'' – dijo ella aun avergonzada**

**''No te separes de mi…'' – volvió a ordenar él, viendo hacia atrás, el señor ya no estaba, ellos estaban en el centro de la feria**

**''Descuida…no me pasara nada…'' – dijo ella **

**Minutos después Sasuke comenzó a caminar con la finta de que Sakura lo seguía, pero sorpresa fue cuando vio que no, ella ya no estaba, esto era increíble, la busco por toda la feria, subió a varios techos, pero no la veía…**

**''**_**Sakura…donde estas…''**_** – pensó el con un deje de preocupación, un momento**** Se estaba preocupando por ella**

**Pasaron muchas horas y ella no aparecía, Sasuke estaba arto, y mas que preocupado, estaba fuera de sí, no sabia lo que hacia, lo único que quería….era encontrarla…**

**¿????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????**

**Mari: Bueno….eso es todo por hoy**** Espero que le haya gustado este ****capi :D**

**Mina: nos retiramos**

**Mari: gracias por sus reviws! **

**Mina: ****oyasuminasai**


End file.
